Involuntary
by Redskymay
Summary: Yuuki never existed. Zero got adopted by cross and has no knowledge of the hunters or the hunted. He never stepped into Cross Academy until now. How can Zero with no knowledge regarding his past and the Vampires survive with them now?Yaoi KanameXZero
1. Chapter 1: Luminosity

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Manga or Anime.

Pairing: Zero X Kaname Yaoi. If this disturbs you then turn back out now!

The rating is for later chapter's situation and the cursing.

_Words in this format_: mean emphasis on the word. Either in tone or important significance.

**Words in this format**: means writing or written words inside the story.

***= means time frame changed, or later on in the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Luminosity**_

* * *

I was the Headmaster's adopted son. A status that entitled me with things like privileges, respect, favoritism and most secrets, here at Cross Academy.

Secrets deeply disguise belonging to the school. Secrets that now I knew.

I heard about these types of creatures before but only in storybooks and horror movies. So when my father informed me that they where real and lived in this school nonetheless I thought, no I was sure. It was a joke. I didn't smile and simply told him to shove it. Idiotic man, tch. After all I was already mad at Cross for transferring me into his school this year, my junior year. Using excuses liked "you are a special young men and I need to keep my eye on you better my dear Zero-Chan".

Yeah, it was true that I was special. A special problem that is. As a natural rebel for my defiant attitude I got into trouble and fights in my previous schools, but this change was not necessary. I always told Cross that I didn't want to attend his school because there nothing more awkward then having your parental guardian in the same school as yours. Something that was bound to lead to trouble.

Like this one exactly.

My father wanted me to be the guardian of the Night Class. The class inhabited by night creatures called _Vampires_.

The school had a system constituting two types of classes. The Day class and the Night class. The day class was from 8:00 am to 3:00 p.m. The students where normal humans who where oblivious to this particular system. Students belonging to wealthy and highly-respected families belonging in the mortal world.

A.K.A. the stinking rich spoiled brats.

Something that was in my top hated list, the 8th one probably. Snobbish people are the worst, they where obnoxious and had a high superiority conflict.

The Night class started at 7:00 p.m. and ended at 2:00 a.m. constituting of legendary creatures belonging to the darkness. Apparently only noblemen and aristocrats from the vampire world attended to this school. Perfect! Creepy snobbish brats too.

All but the class president, Kuran Kaname I think it is. According to Cross he is the only pureblood in campus. Purebloods where at the top of the social and power pyramid concerning vampires. Only a few hand-full remain. Respected, admired, protected and followed unconditionally. Sounds like established-megalomaniacs if you ask me.

My job was to prevent the day class to mix with the night class. Apparently the vampires where real popular in the day class, something that frankly I didn't understand.

How can two different classes that lived in different dorm rooms and had different schedule come across each other?

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the day class believed the night class consisted of only the most talented and wealthy. Cross said it was because they were striking, whatever that means.

Tomorrow will be my first day at a new school, my first day as prefect/guardian, and my first day…

Meeting a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Manga or Anime.

Pairing: Zero X Kaname Yaoi. If this disturbs you then turn back out now!

The rating is for later chapter's situation and the cursing.

_Words in this format_: mean emphasis on the word. Either in tone or important significance.

**Words in this format**: means writing or written words inside the story.

***= means time frame changed, or later on in the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Anxiety**_

* * *

This first day started horrible. My uniform was a complicated mess to put on. The day class male uniform had black shiny shoes, black formal trousers, a white dress shirt, and a black dress jacket with the school symbol in the upper left-side. Maybe symbolizing that the school had to be placed next to your heart? How corny.

A scarlet tide completed the outfit with an elegant silver pin to it. I hated tides. I always felt claustrophobic with them, so loosen it a bit, making others think probably think that I did it just for spite. Umm…not far from the truth. The girl's uniform was almost the same except they had a black skirt and knee-high black boots.

I never wanted to come to this school. My annoyance towards that may have been reflected in my aura if the way people got out of the way while I walk was any indication. Whatever who cares? I didn't come here to make friends anyways; I was Zero the loner, as in zero friends and is better that way.

Where was I?

OH yes, continuing with the way this day horrible started. The teachers seem liked they got the same idea that I was as sociable and insufferable as my father and started asking me all kind of questions. For example like…

How will I describe myself? On which I responded with "sarcastic, radical, independent and with the sense of humor of an anime character".

I meet blank faces on that one. It was amusing. In a nutshell my first day in class was relatively boring.

Now I was standing on the front gates of the Night Class dorm. My job as a prefect has finally begun. I frowned seeing groups of day class girls heading towards this direction. No, let me rephrase that a crowd of girls heading towards me.

They were chatting enthusiastically and some of them carried black cheerleading pomp-pumps. Maybe they had cheerleading practice outside because the gym was occupied perhaps? I was confuse but didn't ask because frankly I don't really care. I looked at my silver watch; it was 6:45 p.m. The Night class dorm gates opened.

And then the screams started.

High-pitched screams filled the air and shouts of "here they come" were heard from behind me. I turned around.

Holy-shit!

The mass of girls looked like it tripled and there where even a few boys now. I turn to face the gates.

You _got_ to be kidding me.

I imagined that these _vampires _where going to look human except that they will have pointy concealed fangs. I was completely wrong.

They looked like they all belonged in a high fashion show. Their pale skin glistening like slicked cream, their hair glowing and flowing in rhythm with the wind like they were creating a graceful melody together. Their white vanilla-colored uniforms fit them perfectly liked they were born into them. Their walk was poised, silent and fluid like they were floating on water.

It was my first time seeing them but I instantly knew. These being where created to be the perfect predator. Their external beauty was to appeal to your sense of sight and I'm guessing their voices are designed to the same to your hearing. It was made to entice the pray and for them, the predator, to later feed on them when their victim shyly and curiously approached them.

These _Vampires_ where dangerous, no matter how angelic they looked. It was obvious on the way they moved and the animalistic intelligence that shined in their eyes. It was something that animals like lions and wolves have.

I touched the _bloody rose_ slightly with my palm where it was hidden beneath my school jacket. Cross _knew. _That is why he gave me this gun yesterday; it was an anti-vampire weapon after all. "Is just a precaution" he said, "just in case the bloodlust becomes too much for them" he said, "you probably won't even need to use it because Kaname-san will be able to control them" he said.

Fucking liar. He probably was preparing me to do this job way before this. No wonder he made me take karate classes since I was practically at his care at the age of eight. And those shooting instructions where training too.

Cross just put me in the front line with only a gun, limited knowledge and basic training to face a crowd of the most deadly assassins alive.

I'm _soo_ screwed.


	3. Chapter 3: Electricity

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Manga or Anime.

Pairing: Zero X Kaname Yaoi. If this disturbs you then turn back out now!

The rating is for later chapter's situation and the cursing.

_Words in this format_: mean emphasis on the word. Either in tone or important significance.

**Words in this format**: means writing or written words inside the story.

***= means time frame changed, or later on in the story.

* * *

***= means time frame changed, or later on in the story.

**_Chapter 3: Electricity_**

They walked together like a pack of wolves. I recognized the leader right away; clearly he was the one leading the group toward the gates.

My violet eyes looked at him. His faced was one that could belong to a Greek sculpture representing a mythical god.

The face of an Adonis. Elegant thin brown eyebrows, classical features, full wine-colored lips and wide luminescence ruby eyes. Eyes that looked to have gazed into the deep gates of hell. His chocolate-colored hair reached his shoulders in symmetrical layers and bangs that fell in front of his forehead. A body belonging to a swimmer. Muscled, trim, firm but agile and flexible, designed for speed and power. He was maybe two or three inches higher them me.

I had an idea to who he was, Kuran Kaname pureblood-extraordinaire.

His eyes meet mine and I shook slightly as if in a trance as if I was electrified.

I turned around to face the chaos behind me. Fan-girls were screaming and giggling everywhere and jumping up and down in excitement.

A group was doing cheerleading moves and shouting:

_"Aido-sempai!_

_He is my one and only idol!_

_I hope he'll ask me out!_

_Before I get to finals!_

_A-I-D-O!_

_Aido!"_

They were looking at the short blond green-eyed vampire in the group. Who turned around and blew the wanna-be cheerleaders a kiss, winking and flashing a white teeth brilliant smile the next second. I felt like throwing up suddenly.

It was time to do my job. I fixed my best scowl and cold-stare. It wasn't hard; their noise was annoying me and giving me a headache.

"Back up, back up all of you, _now_" I commanded firmly, it almost resembled a growl.

"Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?", one of the girls in the group challenged. She took a step towards me. Bad idea little girl, very bad idea.

I stepped right in her face and pointed calmly to my upper arm where the prefect band was and said.

"This year's prefect and you and your little friends will back way unless you feel like facing me. Trust me when say that I'm not afraid to pick you up and drag you to your dorm".She took a step back her eyes now unsure and scared stammering a low "pervert".

I looked at her up and down saying clearly "I don't think so, I detest whiners".

She and her friends looked appalled. I barely spared them a glance, just to annoy them. My rudeness worked because they calmed down and retreated in places behind the waist-high bars parallel to the gates. Making path for the vampires headed towards us.

It was my plan to scare them into submission, I concluded that they were probably head-strong stubborn girls and it was easier to demand authority from the first day.

It prevents problems in the near future. If they think I'm a jerk just because I feigned to be one then that just shows me how stereotypical they are.

"If it isn't the new prefect, are you going to threaten us too now?"The "idol" Aido asked me. Apparently he was mad that I silenced his fan-club.

Everyone's attention was on the two of us now. I felt like a deer caught in headlights but I set my face to show absolutely nothing.

"Do I need to?"I replied. I have answered a question with a question which was a very impolite thing to do. I didn't care, I did it on purpose. His attitude, I was sure was completely stuck-up because of the tone on which he addressed me. I was right in assuming that their voices was appealing, his voice had a pleasant musical note to it. But I found it disturbing.

"You better watch it, you haven't been here ten minutes and you are already in thin ice" he smiled sinisterly as if sharing a private joke with himself. I thought it was creepy; he looked like a psychopathic-retard. Ha. Probably fitting anyways.

I wasn't scared.

"Maybe I'm craving for disaster" was my sarcastic reply. I moved my head to side as if confused to add insult to the injury.

Aido's stunning face set into a furious frown, his narrowed and his mouth starting to open.

However the pack leader stepped in. He put his hand in Aido's right shoulder stopping him. I looked at his hand; he had the hands of a pianist. Not a scar in sight, only slender long manicured white fingers.

Pianist hands? I'm finally losing it.

"Aido stop, we have five minutes to get to our classes, now is not the time for talking" hearing Kuran Kaname's voice was like soft silk caressing your ears. However it carried mysterious undertones making the listener wonder their exact note, it was void of emotion. I looked at his handsome face glazing mine and I froze.

The vampires kept walking heading to the main building. Screams of delight from the fans where still heard from the background.

Zero however stood stunned, four questions circulating his thoughts.

One: Did Kuran lips where really twisted amusingly into a small smile when he looked at me or was it my imagination?

Two: Why did I shiver and my nerves stood every inch when I looked at the Night Class president?

Three: How do I stop it?

And four: Do I _want it_ to stop?


	4. Chapter 4: Animosity

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Manga or Anime.

Pairing: Zero X Kaname Yaoi. If this disturbs you then turn back out now!

The rating is for later chapter's situation and the cursing.

_Words in this format_: mean emphasis on the word. Either in tone or important significance.

**Words in this format**: means writing or written words inside the story.

***= means time frame changed, or later on in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Animosity**

* * *

I'm still a bit tense after my encounter with the Vampires yesterday. I'm not sure of how should I act with them now, but I'm sure of one thing. I need to get more information. I need to know what are their weaknesses and strengths are in order to defend myself and the students when needed. After all, is my job as a guardian of the school and I don't like to do things half-assed.

That is why I'm in the library now. It was around 10:00 p.m. I decided to do it at night because it will have been uncomfortable for me if I did it during my own school hours. People will have stared and wonder what strange person will be researching Vampires so much, and I didn't want to cause any suspicion.

I had to make sure it was empty before going in because there may be a chance that vampires will be there too, after all is still their school hours. I walked contently form shelf to shelf, talking books that may seem interesting and more accurate than just plain fiction.

Thought I'm sure that they won't have books that degrade the image of Vampires much since Vampires do go to this school. It will be kind of ironic otherwise. Hilariously ironic.

The school library was enormous and luxuriously decorated. Thick lavish Persian carpets decorated the floors. The book shelves crafted in only the best wood and decorated with a simple , but classy, spiral patterns on the sides which seem like they were engraved on them.

Desks and Tables in most corners and a wheeled ladder for the hard to reach books situated in the high shelves. Large crystal rectangular windows spread over most of the walls, which reflected the half-crest moon from outside and illuminated the inside of the library. Not that it was necessary due to the many chandeliers.

I turn towards the Fictional-history section and saw someone that I could have done without. There a few feet away from me was Kuran Kaname. My body stopped moving on its own accord. As if a massive wall of energy was right in front of me preventing me to move.

His eyes diverted from the book he was previously reading, towards me. Closing it with one hand silently. My eyes moved towards the cover of that book. It was thick and old-fashioned, a copy of _Dante's Inferno. _My guess was that it was Italian, its original version. I became aware of the books I myself was holding and turned it in my hand so that only the sides with the pages were visible to him. His sculptured lips lifted at a corner a bit and I wasn't so sure anymore that I remained undiscovered of the true reason for my presence.

"Good night" he broke the shocking silence. I resisted the urge to filch when I heard that melodious tone again. It was uncomfortable to know that I remembered exactly how it sounded even before he uttered the words.

"Hello" I dryly responded, my tone surprisingly calm. A polar opposite of what I was actually feeling. I don't like the way this total stranger made me feel, unstable me in ways that I have not thought of and it annoys me in ways I'm not fond of.

"You're the new appointed prefect right?" It came more as statement then a question. As if he was just waiting for me to confirm it. His eyes had a strange light to them. I tried not to think too much what they meant.

"Yes" I didn't feel like sharing more then what was necessary. The less he knows about me, the less the possibility he would use it against me. I know that my distrust for this stranger was unreasonable, but he _was_ a stranger to me after all so, how can I trust him? Besides I trusted nobody outside of two people.

Kuran Kaname took a step towards me holding out his book less hand in front of him. While moving his book and the other one behind his back.

"Kuran Kaname, humbly at your presence"

Humbly at your presence? Who uses that anymore, really? What is he fifty? Hum…could be being a vampire and all. I stepped slightly forward taking the offered hand and quickly releasing it. I tried to not reflect on how I noticed his hand was soft and embracing.

"Zero Kiryuu"

His eyes flashed at my response. Face becoming as frozen and unbreakable as ice. I frowned slightly. It was a first really. I usually get confusion and curiosity when I say my name is in fact _Zero, _as in nothing_. _

His shock or what-ever the hell that was dissolved from his face like boiling water.

"Well I just wanted to welcome you to our school and hope it is to your satisfaction"

I blinked _what a complete turnaround._ The words where too _correct,_ too _over used_. As if he just responded to respond, or maybe is just me being too analytical. Cross said I had a tendency to over exaggerate. Tch, hypocrite.

"Everything is fine, but then again is only the first day", I shrugged and my eyes travelled to the clock behind him in the side wall. I wanted to get out of here. This conversation was getting predictable and this guy was starting to confuse me. I am far too interested in enigmas and this guy was starting to become too close to one. Besides I still had my perfect duties to perform.

"Well, then" It came out kind of stiff, I despised my lack of control right then. I don't want him to figure me out yet; I needed more time to figure _him _out, and all his other buddies.

"Yes, I have to return to class now" was his reply, holding the book in front of him now with clasp hands.

"Goodbye Kiryu-san" was whispered and I nodded on acknowledgement. He walked past me, and those graceful steps stood out to me again until the library doors closed behind him. I stared at the doors unmoving for a minute .The silence the only companion now. Something was wrong. What was wrong?..Something…something I should…

Shock poured into me like hot liquid lava, slowly and unforgiving.

What the _hell _did I just do?

Realization of my own stupidity consumed me just then.

What happened to me? Did I just play nice with a vampire? _A vampire_? Since when did I start having suicidal urges? He may have just come near me just to smell how good my blood tasted and I was oblivious to the whole thing like a five year old.

I had to remember that all these beings had dark side, no matter how normal - normal? never that- , how humanoid they seem.

An idea flow into me just then.

I knew they were dangerous, and could break me as fast as the flick of a light switch.

But they did not know how dangerous I could be, something that I intended to change soon.

_Yes_, the game had finally begun. Something of a test to know what I'm really playing with here. If the knowledge won't come to me, then I'll chase after it with my own hands.

Let's just see how good of a player you seen to be Kuran, because…

I'll be playing without mercy and the position I love best, the one of an attacker.

* * *

**Next Chapter preview:**

_I'm a man that's not afraid of danger, but that does not mean I'm completely reckless. That's why since I'm currently in a situation I don't have control over, I will shoot with everything I got until my instincts tell me I'm safe. The time to act is finally here before me. Like I wanted, and you know the worst thing about it? _

_I'm scared shitless. _


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Haii Again!

It has been almost a year since I have updated. O.o. **Hides in shame**Thanks 4 all the support and reviews since they really inspire me to not give up with this story. I edited the previous chapters from the major mistakes. Also I now have developed a better sense of zero's true character now, so don't be surprised if he is a little different from the one shown in the beginning of the story. And thanks 4 all my 13 reviews, and those story alerts! I was going to delete the story but I decided that it may have some potential. Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Redskymay

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Discovery**_

* * *

My steps eco against the soft grass like a whisper. With purpose, announcing my determination to the ears. I have made my decision after that encounter in the library yesterday night.

_A_hh, I just hope it does not cost me in the end. It was a horrible idea. I knew that perfectly, but it was not enough to stop me now. I have decided already. My first move was in motion right now. I was the one who decided to attack first.

How exactly you might wonder?

Easy. From the front like all warriors with honor do, I decided to enter the enemy territory first.

My feet took me to the gates of the Night Dorms. It was an hour before they had classes.

Two things with me as the only companions tonight, a shield and a weapon. My weapon, the Bloody Rose against my chest, the gun provided a sense of safety for me. My shield was a simple note on my left hand written in Cross's handwriting. A permission of sorts for entering, well an excuse for my presence there really.

I entered the iron gates that surrounded the castle-like structure. Sundown slowly approaching, I followed the craved stone path to the main door at a relatively fast pace. They were tall and white with crystal door knobs and a golden dotted door-bell.

I sighted…Can it get more exaggerated really?

I raised my hand to ring the door, but before I can push it, chills attacked me.

Someone was here.

In a flash, the bloody rose was in my hand, poised high. The steel body shining brightly on its release into the day light, as if awakening from some kind of slumber. My feet and body shifted into an attack stance. Eyes alert moving to the rose bushes nearby.

Whoosh…Wind moved from my left, whoosh, moving in my right. As if appearing from thin air two figures stood in each side of me.

Beautiful figures...no… Beautiful vampires.

Tch…

A girl and a guy, both young as if they were freshman. The girl had medium sized height, petite body and gray short hair darker then my almost white gray. Eyes light purple, unnaturally focused and piercing. Focused only on me .Feminine muscles forming into an attack position, knees crouching.

The guy was short and smallish. His hair a blend of dark purple and wine-red, his eyes sporting the same color. His stance relaxed but alert.

"Why are you here? This area is out of bonds to others without invitation, even prefects", the guy spoke first. Soft voice, bored almost.

Gun never lowering I answered simply "I have a message from Cross to be delivered to the Night Class president." My other hand raised Cross's note slightly in his direction.

The girl twitched at my sentence. Her muscles tightening.

"I'll shall deliver it to him personally then, give it here", her reply a command. Voice even and focused. Always focused. It unnerve me her focus on me. My instinct screamed she was dangerous and that her fragileness was unexciting despite her appearance.

But I ignored those instincts. I am not weak.

"no, I was ordered to tell only Kuran, and only him", my eyes never left her even upon seeing hers narrow after I spoke.

"Is Kuran-sama to you", her teeth clenched.

Really now? Who was she to tell me to demand respect towards someone I didn't even know. I serve no one. Never had, there was no one to ever serve, to ever respect. Only Cross, who I didn't even respected. Only shown gratitude, compliance and a flying admiration. These things never applied to me and never will.

It was time these Vampire understood at least that much.

"Tch, whatever, get Kuran now or I will drag him here"

She was on me before I could even blink. Her hand at my neck, fingers tight. Crunching my skin against my bones with a force that seemed impossible. Raising me two inches from the ground, giving me no chance to escape.

I'm a man that's not afraid of danger, but that does not mean I'm completely reckless.

That's why since I'm now currently in a situation I don't have control over, I thought I will shoot with everything I got until my instincts tell me I'm safe. The time to act is finally here before me. Like I wanted, and you know the worst thing about it?

I'm scared shitless.

Scared because now I knew what I was facing. The knowledge coming from the instant this falsely disguised defenseless little girl raised me of the ground with one hand.

I can never win at this state. I can never defend other students at my current strength. I was unprepared.

WEAK. A simple bug. Waiting to be crushed.

I'm scared I'm about to die.

" Seiren, put him down please".

I know that voice. The silky texture to the ears. My irrational provocation to confronting this danger here.

Tch…seems I won't have to drag Kuran out after all.

TBC


End file.
